Character Techniques And Abilities (From The Works Of Seancrl001)
As the page says, this will feature the attacks, weapons, and many more of the characters featured in Seancrl001's Fanon Stories. Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Super/Xenoverse/Heroes/Online Multiverse: Prince Vegeta= 1. Galick Bang Beam 2. Galick Gun 3. Final Flash 4. Big Bang Attack 5. Final Shine Attack 6. Double Galick Cannon 7. Dirty Fireworks 8. Final Burst Cannon 9. Final Crash 10. Final Explosion 11. Final Galick Burst 12. Galaxy Breaker 13. Galick Blazer 14. Genocide Breaker 15. Maximum Flasher 16. Saiyan Energy Attack 17. Shine Shot 18. Atomic Blast 19. Galick Impact 20. Brave Punisher Son Goku= 1. Kamehameha Wave 2. Spirit Bomb 3. Dragon Fist 4. Pierce Strike! Son Gohan= 1. Evil Ray Strike 2. Quiet Rage 3. Soaring Dragon Strike 4. Explosive Demon Impact 5. Masenko 6. Golden Dome Attack 7. Electric Kamehameha 8. Masendan Future Trunks= 1. Burning Attack 2. Buster Cannon 3. Finish Buster 4. God Breaker 5. Heat Dome Attack 6. Change The Future 7. Another End 8. Burning Storm Piccolo Jr.= 1. Destructive Wave 2. Hellzone Grenade 3. Light Grenade 4. Special Beam Cannon 5. Scatter Shot 6. Chasing Bullet 7. Explosive Breath Cannon 8. Demon Rend Naruto/Boruto/Shippuden/Kakashi Gaiden/The True Legend Of Itachi/Naruto/Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage And The Scarlet Spring/Rock Lee's Springtime Of Youth/Uchiha Sasuke: Sharingan Chronicles/Naruto Gaiden: The Road Illuminated By The Full Moon Multiverse: Itachi Uchiha= 1. Amaterasu 2. Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique One Piece Multiverse: Pirate King Straw Hat Monkey D. Luffy= 1. Gum-Gum Pistol 2. Gum-Gum Rocket 3. Gum-Gum Bazooka 4. Gum-Gum Gatling 5. Gum-Gum Rifle 6. Gum-Gum Cannon 7. Gum-Gum Whip 8. Gum-Gum Sickle 9. Gum-Gum Kong Gun 10. Gum-Gum Rhino Schneider 11. Gum-Gum Culverin 12. Gum-Gum Leo Bazooka Cat Burglar Monkey D. Nami=1. Heat Ball 2. Cool Ball 3. Thunder Ball 4. Cyclone Tempo 5. Thunderbolt Tempo 6. Tornado Tempo 7. Thunderstorm Tempo 8. Swing Arm Bleach Multiverse: Ichigo Kurosaki= 1. Getsuga Tensho 2. Getsuga Jujisho 3. Kuroi Getsuga 4. Mugetsu Ulquiorra Schiffer=1. Cero 2. Bala 3. Luz de la Luna 4. Cero Oscuras Renji Abarai= 1. Higa Zekko 2. Hikotsu Taiho OC's= Lettz (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse Saiyan And Human Half-Breed First Future Warrior And Time Patroller OC) 1. Kamehameha 2. Super Kamehameha 3. Scattering Bullet 4. Solar Kamehameha 5. Majin Kamehameha 6. Big Bang Kamehameha 7. 100x Big Bang Kamehameha 8. Evil Rise Strike 9. Gekiretsu Madan 10. Masenko 11. Evil Explosion 12. Special Beam Cannon 13. Light Grenade 14. Hellzone Grenade 15. Invisible Eye Blast 16. Dirty Fireworks 17. Tandem Super Spirit Bomb 18. Friend Kamehameha 19. Power Pole Combo 20. Power Pole Extend! 21. Shining Sword Attack 22. Stone Bullet 23. Buster Cannon 24. Pierce Strike! 25. Space Mach Attack 26. Kaio-Ken Kamehameha 27. Serious Bomb 28. Infinity Explosion 29. Fighting Sun 30. Ice Cannon 31. Freezing Beam 32. Super Ice Ray 33. Nova Sphere 34. Evil Whirlwind 35. Shining Friday 36. Vacation Delete 37. Wild Rush Blaster 38. Super Galick Gun 39. Final Shine Attack 40. Volcano Explosion 41. 42. 43. 44. 45. 46. 47. 48. 49. 50. 51. 52. 53. 54. 55. 56. 57. 58. 59. 60. 61. 62. 63. 64. 65. 66. 67. 68. 69. 70. Beyga (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Saiyan And Human Half-Breed Second Future Warrior And Time Patroller OC) 1. Angry Explosion 2. Final Kamehameha 3. Bending Kamehameha 4. Super Kamehameha 5. Super God Fist 6. Super Destructo-Disk 7. Special Beam Blast 8. Bomber DX Category:Character Lists